I Will Always Love Her
by bRoK3n h3aRt
Summary: UxY oneshot... Yumi's depressed and Ulrich's been comforting her, and kind of a flash into the future thing going on instead of flashbacks... R&R please!


_whoo! its a oneshot!_

_this oneshot is a result of me staying up until 4 in the morning, all hyped up on caffine and blasting lots of iPod music in my ears, so it may be a little different._

_important things: the gang is all older now... around like 16ish maybe? i dont know, possibly 15, but you should be able to notice theyre older just base on appearances._

_and another important thing: the italic words aren't a flashback, its actually more like a falsh to what's going to happen in the future. yes, weird ik, but again, im sitting here drinking massive amounts of code red mountain dew, so what do you expect?_

_please read&&review!_

**

* * *

**Ulrich watched the gates of Kadic Academy intently. He could faintly hear Odd tell him something and laugh, but he couldn't focus. The image of a certain girl from the previous night continued to flash through his mind. Her face was drawing nearer… he could see the teardrops clinging onto her long dark eyelashes… a strand of wavy long black hair falling in her face… her eyes pink from crying…. 

"Hello? Ulrich!" Odd shouted as he waved his hand in front of Ulrich's face. Ulrich snapped out of his daze and looked up at Odd who was shaking his head, his shaggy blond purple tipped hair waving around wildly.

"See guys, he's been doing this all morning!" Odd exclaimed, pointing at Ulrich. Jeremie, sitting on the bench with Aelita playing with her shoulder length pink hair looked curiously over at Ulrich. Aelita had her eyes closed, leaning her head on Jeremie.

"What's up Ulrich?" she asked, not bothering to open her eyes. Ulrich looked down at Jeremie's shoes partly covered by his long baggy pants.

"Nothing." Ulrich tilted his head so his long brown hair covered one eye, as he commonly did when he lied. Odd crossed his arms over purple and yellow tee shirt, keeping a firm eye on Ulrich.

"It's nothing!" Now Jeremie and Aelita looked over at Ulrich, giving him a disbelieving look.

- - - - -

"_Morning honey," a tall brown haired male said as he walked into the kitchen, giving a woman a quick peck on the cheek. The woman smiled her face lighting up with a simple happiness of seeing him. _

_"Morning Ulrich."_

- - - - -

Ulrich looked around anywhere to avoid his friend's searching eyes, and his eyes fell onto the Japanese girl walking towards the group. The sunlight reflected beautifully off of her wavy black hair, making it shine and shimmer with every movement. Her nearly waist long hair fell over half of her face, covering one dark eye.

The exposed eye was outlined by thick black eyeliner and dark mascara adorning it. She wore a pair of dark jeans with rip at one knee. A black zip up sweater with intricate looking gray and golden yellow color designs on almost half of the sweater was worn over a gray tee shirt.

"Hey Yumi," Odd greeted, giving her a half wave.

"Hey Odd." She sat down on ground leaning up against the bench frowning and putting her head in her hands.

"Do you want to sit up on the bench?" Ulrich asked her, offering her his seat. Yumi didn't bother looking up but just shook her head no.

- - - - -

_The woman looked over at her husband with a few pieces of bread. "Would you like some toast?" she asked as she put in a piece of toast in the toaster for herself. She held a piece of bread in one hand, hovering over the toaster waiting for Ulrich's answer. He half-smiled and shook his head. _

_"No thank you, I'm not very hungry." The woman's face became stern as she looked at her husband. _

_"Ulrich, you haven't eaten almost anything all week. Please eat something?" she pleaded. Ulrich sighed and confirmed he didn't want any food, but his wife began making him breakfast anyway._

- - - - -

Kadic High School's bell rang out shrilly, causing people to reluctantly begin to walk to their classes. Jeremie and Aelita walked off hand in hand to their class, Odd and Ulrich began their casual stroll to their class, and Yumi wrapped her arms around her thin frame and began walking over to her class.

Ulrich looked over at Yumi walking to her class alone and frowned. Odd caught him looking and frowned sadly as well.

"I'm guessing Yumi's not doing any better?" he asked. Ulrich looked at the ground and shook his head.

"I'm sure she'll get better soon… I mean, once her parents officially divorce she will be a little better," Odd confirmed. Ulrich frowned only deepened.

"No Odd… it's not just that. She won't be better for a while… and I don't know what to do to comfort her anymore."

- - - - -

_A swish of black hair entered the room and dashed through the kitchen, so fast almost Ulrich couldn't see her. She stopped in the middle of the room at mid-run, and gave Ulrich a hug. _

_"Konichiwa Daddy!" the little girl said, smiling up at him, her brown eyes lighting up with joy. Ulrich gave his little 8 year old daughter a hug saying, _

_"Good morning!" The woman looked over at the pair and smiled. _

_"Kaiya, come here sweety, let me do your hair in braids." Kaiya eagerly ran over to have her hair done._

- - - - -

Odd leaned back in his chair, ruffling his hair, quite to Sissi's amusement. He whispered softly into her ear, causing her to giggle and blush at times. Good thing Mr. Hezlinger was too old to hear well, because he didn't notice Sissi's constant giggles, or Odd and Sissi would've gotten immediate detentions.

Ulrich sat in the seat behind them, the farthest back seat in the room and sighed. Ever since Odd had been going out with Sissi the two had been all over each other. Ulrich groaned inwardly as his pocket began to rumble. He pulled out his cell phone and checked the screen to show, S.O.S Xana. He picked up his pencil and poked Odd in the back, making him cringe and turn around.

"What?" he asked, wanting to go back to flirting with Sissi. Knowing that Sissi was listening, Ulrich jerked his head toward the door, signaling they needed to leave. Odd pulled from his pocket a massive ball of rubber bands and looked around the room. He spotted a tall shelving unit of various chemicals, looking cheap and unstable.

He smirked, watching the teacher, waiting for a good moment. As Mr. Hezlinger turned to the chalkboard, his back facing the class, Odd chucked his rubber band ball full force at the shelves of chemicals. The whole shelving unit went tumbling to the ground, many chemicals mixing, causing bubbling and strange noises. As many of the test tubes and beakers shattered, people began leaping out of their seats screaming.

While the rest of the class gathered around the chemicals, Odd and Ulrich slipped out the classroom, unnoticed.

- - - - -

"_All done!" the woman announced as she admired Kaiya's pair of long black braids. Kaiya squealed and ran to the mirror in the bathroom to look at her braids. The woman shook her head laughing. _

_"Kaiya never ceases to amuse me," she said as she placed a plate of food in front of Ulrich at the table. Ulrich smiled sadly. "_

_Yeah," he whispered._

- - - - -

"Where are Yumi and Aelita?" Odd asked the moment he and Ulrich got to the computer room.

"Aelita is waiting for you in the scanner room to be virtualized," Jeremie explained.

"And Yumi…?" Ulrich questioned. Jeremie sighed.

"Her mobile was turned off. I don't know what the attack on Earth is… could you go find her Ulrich?" Ulrich nodded and stepped out of the elevator into the computer room. He waited for the elevator to bring Odd down so it could come back up for himself.

"…Make sure to keep Yumi safe. She hasn't been in the right mind lately," Jeremie told Ulrich quietly. Ulrich merely nodded and entered the elevator to go back to Kadic as he listened to Jeremie begin the virtualization process.

- - - - -

_Kaiya ran into the kitchen once again, losing her footing and nearly falling to the ground, but caught herself. _

_"Be careful there Kaiya! I don't want to have to go to the emergency room," the mother told her daughter. Kaiya dashed out of the room and came back moments later wearing a pair of white and blue tennis shoes, matching with her short white ruffled skirt and blue tee-shirt. _

_"I want to go running!" she exclaimed. At this Ulrich smiled. _

_"__Will you go running with me?" he asked. Kaiya nodded eagerly. _

_"Don't overwork yourselves!" the woman shouted at them as they left, but the two were already out the door. She sighed as she cleaned up her husband's untouched food._

- - - - -

Ulrich ran outside the window of Yumi's classroom, peering into the inside. He immediately spotted Yumi stared into space, looking her usual depressed look. She sat on the side of the classroom, so Ulrich managed to tap the window quietly enough so only she could hear it.

Yumi noticed him and gave him a questioning look. Ulrich made an X with his fingers, the signal for Xana, and Yumi nodded to him. She turned to her teacher and raised her hand. The teacher immediately called on her.

Ulrich couldn't hear what Yumi said, but she must've made a good excuse because her teacher immediately let her leave. Moments later Yumi arrived outside the classroom and began walking toward the park with Ulrich.

"What's the attack this time?" she asked with a sigh, for Xana had already attacked 4 times this week.

"We don't know," Ulrich told her.

"Lovely," she said sarcastically.

- - - - -

_Ulrich and his daughter Kaiya ran down the empty neighborhood streets, racing to the park as they always did. Ulrich slowed his pace slightly so his daughter could run ahead slightly, just enough so she could win. Kaiya sprinted through the park gates, closely followed by her father. _

_"I won Daddy!" she exclaimed happily as she jumped onto a park swing. Ulrich came around behind the swing and pushed it gently. _

_"You sure did." Kaiya could hear sadness in her father's voice and turned to look at him. _

_"Are you sad Daddy? I'll let you win the next race if it will make you happier." Ulrich wiped his eyes with his sleeve and put on a smile. _

_"No Kaiya, I'll be okay."_

- - - - -

"Jeremie, the tower isn't here," Aelita said worriedly as she reached a blank plain in the mountain sector where the tower was supposed to be.

"That's strange…." Odd looked around at the mountain sector for the height of his overboard.

"Actually you guys, I don't see any towers," he announced. Aelita heightened her overwing and looked around the sector to see Odd was right.

"Not a tower in sight," she confirmed. Jeremie cursed under his breath.

"Hang on… I'll run some scans on the super computer quick to find out the problem." Odd sighed, knowing this could take a while.

"So Aelita, how is life?"

Aelita smiled and responded, "Besides risking my life almost everyday to stop a demonic virus bent on world conquest, my life is pretty good." Odd laughed.

"Same here!" he exclaimed.

- - - - -

Yumi looked up at the sky and moaned.

"I think we've discovered Xana's attack," she announced. Ulrich stopped and looked up at the sky to see a mass of black clouds circling overhead, lightning beginning to spark between the clouds.

Rain began pouring down on the pair, and they rushed to the park where the trees could block out some of the rain. The rain came down so hard, it hurt. The two stopped under a thick leaved tree, rubbing the sore spots of their backs or heads from particularly large droplets of water.

- - - - -

_After their stop at the park, Kaiya and Ulrich began running to town, but started walking when Kaiya got tired. Once they reached the town Kaiya clutched onto Ulrich's hand tightly. The sidewalks were crowded and full of people doing their Sunday shopping. _

_"Daddy, I don't wanna lose you in the crowd," Kaiya said, grabbing her father's hand with both of hers. She whimpered as Ulrich pulled his hand out of_ _hers. _

_"Here Kaiya," he said, grabbing her sides and lifting her on his back into a piggy back. She laughed and hugged him tightly. _

_"Thank you Daddy."_

- - - - -

The raining had only gotten worse. Yumi and Ulrich had to sprint from tree to tree, stopping under each tree for a quick breather. As they ran to the next tree a loud crashing and rumbling noise from behind them seemed to shake the Earth and made Ulrich and Yumi fall over. The looked back to see a large patch of charred grass nearby them.

"Great… instead of attacking us with possessed people with electrical powers, now he's attacking us with bolts of lightning," Yumi remarked. The two dodged a falling tree as they ran to hide underneath another tree.

- - - - -

Aelita laughed at one of Odd's jokes and looked up at the sky.

"Hey Jeremie, have you figured out the problem yet?" Odd looked up anxiously as well, getting bored of doing absolutely nothing on Lyoko. Only moments after Aelita asked, the towers slowly began to appear on Lyoko.

"Xana had set up some sort of cloaking device on the towers. It took a while to hack into though… Xana no doubt has a powerful attack on Earth because that was just to stall us," Jeremie explained. At that moment a swarm of hornets flew towards them to try to prevent them from entering the tower.

- - - - -

_Ulrich brought Kaiya on his back all the way through town, stopping at a few stores she wanted to stop at in between, and finally reached the florist store on the outskirts of town. _

_"Would you like to pick out some flowers for Mommy?" Ulrich asked his daughter. Kaiya urgently nodded and got off of Ulrich's back as he lowered her down. She began looking through the store to pick of flowers for a bouquet, along with Ulrich's help._

- - - - -

Ulrich and Yumi ran across the park as trees behind them were struck by lightning and continued to fall. Yumi stopped running, panting and looked around for falling trees. The pelting rain left bruises on her skin, but she tried to ignore them. Ulrich turned back around to see Yumi had stopped running and saw a bolt of lightning flash from the clouds.

"Yumi!" he shouted. Yumi looked in front of her and saw a falling tree, in a direct path to hit her. She didn't move, she simply closed her eyes and awaited her death.

"YUMI!"

- - - - -

"Laser arrows!" Odd shouted as he shot several arrows, managing to destroy three hornets. As Xana had grown more powerful, his groups of enemies became of more and more in quantity… and now, what used to be squads of 5 hornets, were squads of 15 hornets.

Aelita rapidly threw red electrical spheres at the hornets, destroying many more of them. She swerved her overwing around to dodge the hornets, and found herself becoming jealous of Odd's shield.

- - - - -

"_I like these little white flowers. Can we put some of these with Mommy's flowers?" Kaiya asked. _

_Ulrich nodded saying, "Of course." He himself gathered up a few red roses, not wanting Kaiya to get pricked by their thorns, and went to the front desk to pay. _

_"Do you think Mommy will like these?" Kaiya questioned. _

_Ulrich smiled at her. "I sure hope she will."_

- - - - -

Ulrich dove into Yumi side, shoving her out of the way of the falling tree, but ended up being crushed under part of the tree's weight himself. The tree collapsed on his legs, making him unable to move. Yumi tried to pull Ulrich out, but the tree wouldn't budge.

"Ulrich!" she screamed. Her eyes widened as a tree next to the tree that had just collapsed on Ulrich was struck by lightning. But this time, the tree was going to land on his head… and there was no escaping.

- - - - -

"Shield!" Odd shouted putting his arms in an X shape and creating a purple force field.

"Laser arrow!" As soon as the hornet flew into hitting range, Odd shot his arrow at it, and killed the final hornet.

"The tower is all yours my lady," Odd said, bowing elegantly to Aelita. Aelita laughed and jumped off her overwing and into the tower, deactivating it.

- - - - -

_Ulrich continued to carry Kaiya on his back until they had gotten a safe way away from the city and Kaiya wanted to go down. Ulrich lowered himself so Kaiya could climb off and gave Kaiya the flowers to carry in one hand. She carried the bouquet in one hand, holding her father's big hand in her small one. Ulrich smiled, kissing his daughter on the top of her head._

_- - - - - _

A huge burst of white light overcame the park, sending Ulrich and Yumi back to the night before. Ulrich found him and Yumi sitting out in the park under the moonlight, a calm breeze blowing by. The minute Yumi saw him she embraced him in a huge hug and began crying.

"I'm so sorry Ulrich…. I didn't want to live anymore with Hiroki have leukemia, and my parents arguing and getting a divorce, and Xana attacking, and my grades dropping, and no one loving me anymore… none of it seemed worthwhile anymore." She sobbed onto Ulrich's shoulder who embraced her closely. Ulrich pushed Yumi's long hair out of her face and looked deep into her tear filled eyes.

"Yumi, just please promise me you won't try to let yourself die or kill yourself ever again." Yumi wiped her eyes and nodded.

"I promise Ulrich," she whispered. Ulrich found their faces to be as close as they had the night before the return to the past. Out of a sudden impulse, Ulrich leaned in and kissed her.

He broke off realizing what he was doing and mumbled, "Sorry…." Yumi shook her head and kissed him, truly smiling for the first time in weeks when he kissed back.

- - - - -

_Kaiya and Ulrich approached a gravestone. Kaiya gently bent down and placed the flowers at its base, and Ulrich knelt down next to the grave slowly. Silent tears poured down his cheeks and tears began trickling down Kaiya's cheeks when he saw her father's sadness. She knelt down next to him and hugged him tightly. _

_"What was Mommy like?" she asked. Ulrich looked at the grave for a long moment. _

_"She was very beautiful… she looked a lot like you Kaiya. She always took good care of you… both of us actually. She never lied, and she was in a happy mood unless if you woke her up to early when she was sleeping," he said with a smile. _

_Kaiya smiled too. "Did Mommy love me?" _

_Ulrich responded, "Kaiya, you were the most precious thing to her. She loved nothing more than she loved me and you. Sometimes, I'd come into your bedroom in the morning to find her holding you in her arms, both of you sleeping. She would sing you to sleep every night, even if it meant staying up all night." Kaiya looked down at her mother's grave thoughtfully._

_"Do you still love her Daddy?" Tears glistening on Ulrich's cheeks as he looked down at the grave. _

_"Kaiya, I will always love her."_

* * *

_meh. i didnt really like this oneshot... i didnt put enough description in it and the scenes were too short... but please comment anyway. flames accepted._

_--bRoK3n h3aRt--_


End file.
